MLP FanFic: Happy Birthday Applejack
by AMVictor
Summary: Applejack looks for something she lost years ago.
1. Ch 1  Pinkie Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 01

Pinkie Pie

…awoke that morning with balloons and streamers flying out of her bed.

"GOOD MORNING PONYVILLE!" She announced while she flew out of her bed. She slid across the room and rammed head first into a calendar on her wall.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Applejack's birthday is this week! Of course it is this week Pinkie Pie, you been talking about it for the last month. Why you ask? Because it will be the biggest party I ever hosted EVER! With cakes and balloons and games and pin the tail on the pony. You can't forget pin the tail on the pony. It is going to be fun, fun, FUN!"

Pinkie Pie could not hold in her excitement. She bounced up and down around her room, into the hall, down the stairs and out the door. She hopped down the street and sang a little tune because she could not hold in her exploding joy.

_Hey everypony everywhere_  
><em>Something real special is almost here<em>  
><em>It is the super special party for a pony<em>  
><em>One we all know near and dear<em>  
><em>It's the happy good old Applejack<em>  
><em>And her super birthday is very near<em>  
><em>She is having a super party<em>  
><em>Maybe the greatest one this year<em>  
><em>Hosted by PINKIE!<em>

She hoped down the street until she came upon Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was in the orchard bucking apple. Pinkie Pie hopped up to Applejack and said…

"Guess what is coming up! Guess! Guess!"

"I know Pinkie Pie, my birthday."

"And?" Pinkie Pie scooted in close to Applejack.

"My birthday party."

"Hosted by?" Pinkie Pie got even closer.

"You."

"CORRECT!" Pinkie Pie pulled out a trumpet and blew sparkles out of it. "It going to be the most super awesome party in Ponyville. I am so excited! Are you excited? Of course you are excited, it is your special day."

"Uh, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes Applejack."

"Can you tone it a bit down on the birthday thing? I'm not in the mood right now."

"WHAT! Not in the mood? How can the be? It is your birthday. OH MY GOSH! You don't like my parties!"

"No it is not like that. I love your parties. It just at this point in time all I want to think about is bucking them apples. OK?"

But Pinkie Pie's grouchy face showed that it was not ok.

"Fine, I'll come back when you are feeling better." She turned away and walked off, grumbling under her breath.

Applejack feeling bad yelled, "It was nothing you did Pinkie Pie, it's just…" her voiced lowered to a whisper "…me."

Pinkie Pie continued down the road still in her bad mood. She then came across Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.

"What's up Pinkie?" Asked Twilight.

"Applejack is not excited about my party for her." Pinkie Pie grumbled.

"Well maybe because you have been talking non-stop about it for a month." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash is right, you have been talking about a lot." Said Twilight.

"That's because it is going to be ultra super special!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Maybe she is busy with her apples and wants to focus on work." Said Rainbow Dash.

"But last week when I visited while she was working, she was excited. And the week before that and the week before that." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Odd, maybe something is up. I should go talk to her. Don't worry Pinkie Pie, she will love your party, she is just in a bad mood and all." Said Twilight.

"Humf! I hope so." Said Pinkie Pie.

"And maybe you should let up on talking to Applejack about the party…maybe until the day of the party. It may even make it more of a surprise for Applejack." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh! I love surprise parties!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile as she began to bounce around.

She bounced off towards town while Twilight headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Ch 2 Twilight Sparkle

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 02

Twilight Sparkle

…Approached Applejack who was still bucking apples. Applejack had a stern face as if she was in a deep thought.

"Hey Applejack! What's up?" said Twilight with a friendly smile.

Applejack face suddenly popped out of stern state. She turned to Twilight and gave a forced smile. "Oh hey."

"So?" Twilight gave a bigger smile.

"So what?"

"So what is up? Pinkie Pie seemed upset. If anything is wrong, you can talk to me if you want to."

Applejack walked up to a tree and kicked it, "I just have stuff on my mind…none birthday stuff."

"Like what?"

Applejack stopped and stared up at the sky, "You know stuff. Apples, trees, the farm…"

"Well, I don't see why any of those things would make you so negative."

Applejack turned her head and looked Twilight in the eyes, "Have you ever had a feeling you lost something?"

"I guess, what did you lose?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that it was very important."

"I know how that feels. I told Pinkie Pie to stop talking about the party for a while."

"Oh Twilight, you didn't have to do that. I know this thing has been bugging me but it is not going to interfere with the party spirit." Applejack lowered her voice to a whisper, "I hope."

"What was that?"

Applejack being the element of honesty knew she could not lie to Twilight however she didn't want her to worry. "I hope…" She spoke up. "I hope you are thirsty cuz I have some nice cold apple juice waiting inside." Applejack forced a huge smile on her face.

"That would be delightful." Said Twilight. She followed Applejack into the farmhouse. Twilight waited in the living room while Applejack went into the kitchen to fetch the juice.

"Look out bellow!" Came a little voice from up stairs. Down the stair rail flew little Apple Bloom. She ran across the living room floor, "Hi Twilight Sparkle. Bye Twilight Sparkle." She then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hello Apple Bloom."

"No running in the house." Granny Smith inched slowly down the stairs, her old legs shaking with each step. She creped across the living room and into the kitchen where Apple Bloom was exploding with energy.

"Applejack's birthday is coming up! She's going to have a HUGE party!" She ran is circles around Applejack. "I can't wait!"

"Apple Bloom, that is no way to act in the house. Sit down and eat your breakfast!"

Twilight stuck her head into the kitchen and giggled. "And I thought Pinkie Pie was the being the biggest nuisance." Twilight then stepped into the kitchen. Applejack set Twilight juice on the table next to Apple Bloom who was wolfing down some apple butter on toast. "Thank you." Twilight said to Applejack.

Applejack and Granny Smith joined Twilight and Apple Bloom at the table. Granny Smith nibbled on a piece of toast. Applejack stared at her then turned her head and coughed, "Granny Smith, I have this feeling like I lost something that was really important. But I can't remember what it is."

Granny Smith looked up at Applejack, "Well if it really was all that important, then you won't have forgotten, would you? I don't want you searching for gut feelings; it will get yah into trouble. It will be like Manehatten all over again."

Applejack arose suddenly from her seat, her face was pissed, "Going to Manehatten helped me get my cutie mark!" She yelled.

Granny Smith sipped some hot apple cider then said, "No my dear, returning home is how you got your cutie mark. You learned that everything you ever needed was right here on the farm."

Applejack opened her mouth then closed it and bit her lip. She excused herself from the table. She walked off while saying, "If you need me, I'll be bucking apples."

"What's her problem?" Asked Granny Smith.

"I don't know." Said Twilight.

* * *

><p>That night Applejack sat in her bed staring out her window at the night sky. "Why do I have this feeling?" She asked the stars as if they were little ponies, "I everything I really need right here on the farm?"<p>

She put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Maybe if I sleep on it, I might be able to think of the answer in the morning."

Applejack fell deeper and deeper into sleep. She began to dream. She was floating in a pink sky with puffy red and green clouds that looked sort of like apples. She spotted a figure in the distance that was running across the sky. Applejack squinted. The figure looked very familiar to her. Applejack called out…

"Rarity, is that you?"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Ch 3 Rarity

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 03

Rarity

Is a pony usually known for her snow-white coat and violet mane? However, the Rarity that appeared in Applejack's dream was solid gold. Even her eyes were gold.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" asked Applejack

"Boots!" responded the golden Rarity. She circled Applejack with a graceful trot.

"Excuse me?"

"Boots!"

"What about boots?"

"Boots! Boots! Magical boots! To find the answers you need to have the boots!"

"Where do I find these magical boots?"

"Boots!"

"Yeah, I get it, boots! But where can I find them?"

"To find the answers you need to have the boots!" Rarity then started to fade away.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Boots!"

"Wait…" Applejack then woke up and she was sitting up right in her bed, "…don't go." She said to herself. She sat in her bed for a while, trying to straighten her thoughts out. "I need to go see Rarity, she must know a thing or two about this."

* * *

><p>Applejack knocked on Rarity's front door. When Rarity opened the front door, she was in a robe and her hair was a mess.<p>

"Oh it's you Applejack. Do you know what time it is? Look, the sun is hardly over the horizon."

"I usually wake up at this time. Can I come in and talk?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"Yes…I mean, no…it is a bit hard to say." Applejack walked into the house, which was sort of a mess.

"I was up late last night, I didn't have time to clean up." She led Applejack to two chairs and both of them sat down. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I had a strange dream and you were in it."

"Did I look fabulous?"

"Wait what? Uh, sure, you were solid gold."

"That does sound fabulous."

"In the dream you kept telling me that I needed some magical boots."

"That sounds like something I would say, but I don't have any magical boots. If I did, I would defiantly give them to you. Sorry dear."

Applejack had a disappointing look on her face. "Oh, I see. Sorry to bug you so early in the morning." Applejack left Rarity house and returned to the farm to get started on her morning duties.

* * *

><p>Applejack could not take it any more. The dream about the boots kept bugging her. What could it mean? Where are these magical boots? Applejack decided to talk to Twilight about it because she knows a lot about magic, dreams, and legends.<p>

Twilight flipped through on of her books, "According to my book about dreams, a boot represents that you have a bold position, while gold can represent wealth. Maybe you become the head of a successful business!"

"What about the magical part?"

"Magic represent that you need to find a new way of doing things in order to succeed. Maybe this dream is tell you to try something new, you might be really good at it."

"Twilight, I already have a business. Moreover, our family is getting a good amount from it. As for new, well my cutie mark is a bunch of apples."

"Well, maybe the position you hold is your birthday. Maybe you need to find a new way of thinking about your birthday. And the "wealth" is you creating wonderful memories with your friends."

"If that is so, then what did I lose?"

"Maybe you lost your birthday spirit."

"No, that's not it. What if the dream was talking about real magical boots?"

"Well, seeing that we are ponies, there are not a lot of boots in Equestria. Have you asked Rarity?"

Applejack had a feeling that the conversation with Twilight got her nowhere. Applejack was not convinced that the dream was a bunch of silly symbols.

"I had a nice time with yah Twilight but I must be going." Applejack got up and left out the door.

Twilight turned to Spike and said, "What up with that pony?"

Applejack walked slowly down the street. She stared down at the gravel as she walked. "I know those boots are real, I just know it."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	4. Ch 4 Rainbow Dash

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 04

Rainbow Dash

…though being noon time, was still sleeping. She slept on a little fluffy cloud over the streets of Ponyville. She was in a peaceful sleep then all of a sudden, something crashed into her. It was the mailpony Derpy who was caring a sack with today's mail. During the crash, the sack ripped open and letters were flying everywhere.

Pinkie Pie was joyfully trotting down the street, she was pulling a wagon full of party supplies. When she saw the letters fluttering in the wind, she stopped to admire them.

"Oh, it looks like it is raining letters. Darn, and I left my umbrella at home." One of the letters landed at her feet, she squinted at it, "Wait a second, this letter looks familiar. OH-NO! These are invitations to Applejack's party. ECK!" She ran around frantically trying to pick them all up.

Applejack happened to be walking down the street, she spotted the mess of letter and Pinkie Pie who was in a panic, "What's with all the screaming?"

"Don't look Applejack." Pinkie Pie ran up to Applejack and tried to block her view of the letters, "It's a surprise."

"Oh…kay." Applejack turned around and was about to walk off, but then she stopped and turned to Pinkie Pie and asked, "Do you know anything about magical boots?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for a pair of magical boots."

"You don't say, what do they look like."

"I have no clue."

"What kind of magic can the boots do?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, if you don't know what they look like and you don't know what they do, how will you know when you find them? Heck, anything could be your boots. Even these could be your boots." Pinkie Pie held up a hoof full of letters, then remembered the surprise party and quickly hid them behind her back.

"OK then, see you later Pinkie." Applejack headed back to the farm. Pinkie Pie's words repeating in her mind. Applejack felt sort of defeated. She was looking for something that maybe doesn't even exist. "Maybe Twilight is right, maybe the magical boots was just a symbol." But somewhere deep in Applejack's heart she knew that wasn't true. The boots just had to be real.

* * *

><p>Applejack was in the orchid bucking apples. The sun was beginning to set and the sky turned into a bright orange color. Something about the setting sun made Applejack feel depressed. She sighed as she kick one of the apple trees.<p>

All of a sudden, a little white rabbit ran past she feet. Applejack stood and stared as the rabbit ran off into the Everfree forest.

"Dumb bunny." Said Applejack.

The suddenly, Fluttershy appeared with a worried face. "Cottontail! Oh Cottontail! Where are you?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Is Cottontail a little white bunny?" asked Applejack.

"Oh yes. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she ran into the Everfree forest."

"Oh-no! Not in there! It's getting dark and the forest is very scary at night." Fluttershy was shaking like a leaf.

"I will go in and look for her. You can stay here." Applejack dashed for the forest before Fluttershy could give her response.

Applejack ran through the Everfree Forest, dodging branches and running around shrubs and rocks. She kept calling out to Cottonatail. But the white rabbit was nowhere to be found. Applejack continued to worry a bit which caused her to lose focus. She tripped over a rock and flew face first into a shrub. She landed hard on her back leg. Though it did not break, it was still in a good deal of pain. She stood up slowly and limped over to a near by log. She rubbed her sore leg feeling bad that she maybe stuck in the Everfree Forest at night. At that moment she just felt horrible, she want t o cry but she also wanted to be tough, so she didn't. While she sat there moping, she heard a voice.

"To find the answers you need.."

"What? Who's there?" Applejack head popped up and she looked around. She then spotted something off to her right. She got up and limped closer to get a better look. When she got close enough to see what it was she gasped. It was four golden boots set neatly on a stump. Each boot had a diamond symbol similar to Rarity's cutie mark.

"Could these be the magical boots?" wondered Applejack. "Well, if they are just sitting here in the middle of no where. Finders keepers!" She snatched the boots and slipped them on her feet. They fit perfectly. She also noticed that her back leg no longer hurt. She took a few steps in the boots; it felt like she was walking on air. "These definitely are magical boots."

There was suddenly a shaking in the bushes. With the boots, Applejack felt ready to face anything. But the creature that popped out of the bushes was not a monster. Instead, it was a little white rabbit.

"Cottontail! I guess these boots are also lucky."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	5. Ch 5 Fluttershy

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 05

Fluttershy

..began to panic. It was getting darker and darker and Applejack was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dear, I hope she didn't die in there because that would be just horrible." But just as Fluttershy said that, Applejack ran out of the forest with little Cottontail on her back. "Woohoo, I just knew you could find her, didn't doubt you for a second."

"Well I doubted myself a little until I found these boots." Applejack ran in circles around Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blushed, "I think they are lovely, where did you get them?"

"I found them in the forest."

"So they aren't your then.'

"I guess. If the owner shows up, I promise I will give them up." Applejack then felt a sharp pain in her chest. She lied! She didn't want to give the boots up. She told a lie to Fluttershy, even though she was the element of honesty. "I'm sorry I can't chat Fluttershy, I'm feeling a bit fatigue. I'm going to hit the hay." Another sharp pain, she lied again.

"OK, then see you later."

Applejack went into her house, up the stairs, and into her room. She wasn't feeling tired but she thought it would be wise to check her leg. But when she tried to take the boot off, it won't budge. She tried pulling off another foot, no luck. The boots were stuck on her feet. At first, she panicked but then she noticed that they were very comfortable as if they were socks.

"I don't think it would be to much of a hassle to sleep in them."

She stayed up for another hour then want to bed.

* * *

><p>When Applejack woke up that morning, she felt extremely refreshed. She ate her breakfast with a big smile of her face. She did her morning chores licitly split. It seemed like the magic of the boots gave her the ability to do things faster. She also didn't break a sweat at all.<p>

"These boots are the greatest things ever!" she rejoiced. She was amazed of how fast she could run, how high she could jump, and though being an earth pony, could stand on clouds.

She jumped up on one of the clouds. She then jumped from cloud to cloud, awing at the view. "I sure am jealous of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They see such a beautiful view every time they fly through the sky." Applejack signed, then put her head down on the cloud, and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep on the soft cloud, but a shill voice caught her attention.

"How are you doing that?" said the voice. Applejack opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash who had a shock expression on her face. "Earth ponies can't do that!"

Applejack stood up, "Well, I can!"

"How?"

"With these old magical shoes." She stuck out her right hoof. "They are really something special."

"Oh really, I can walk on clouds, that ain't too special."

"Hey, why don't I race you, then I can really show you how special these shoes are."

"You are on AJ!"

"Good! You ready RD. Get set….GO!"

Applejack flew by Rainbow Dash so fast it knocked her off guard. Applejack jumped from cloud to cloud at an incredible speed. She knew she was winning but she wanted to know by how much. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see how far behind Rainbow Dash was. But, just as Applejack turned her head, Rainbow Dash zipped by her, which made Applejack miss the cloud she was going to land on. She tumbled downwards into a pond below. She sunk to the bottom. She was about to swim back up to the surface when a tiny seapony swam up to her.

"Hello Applejack." It said in a small squeaky voice.

"You can talk?" Applejack said then quickly covered her mouth, so that she would not breath in water. But then she realized that she was able to breath under the water.

"Of course I can talk, silly."

"I can breath! I can breath under water! Wow these shoes can do anything."

"Applejack, pay attention now. I need to tell you something. On your birthday a path will appear in the sky, follow it."

"Wait, why? And who are you and how do you know my name? And how did you know I was going to be in this pond?"

"My name is Seaweed. I was sent by my master to tell you this message."

"Who is you master? And how does he or she know me?"

"My master name is…." Seaweed's words were cut off. Applejack body was being tugged backwards. Something was wrapped around her waist and it was pulling her to the surface. When she broke the surface she heard a cough and looked around to see Rainbow Dash. She then swam to the shore, dragging Applejack behind her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall in. You were under there for a while which got me a bit worried." She said breathing hard.

"Let go of me!" Applejack tried to shove Rainbow Dash away, "Seaweed didn't tell me who sent her."

"Applejack, there is no seaweed here, this is a pond."

"No, Seaweed is a fish who looks like a pony. She was talking to me."

"Applejack, I think you need to go home and rest, you are starting to sound like Pinkie Pie."

"But it's true!"

"Listen Applejack, your birthday is tomorrow and I bet you are so excited that you are losing sleep. Go home and take a nap, it might help you clear your mind."

Rainbow Dash flew off leaving Applejack by herself. She stared at the pond, "Maybe she's right, maybe I am going crazy."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	6. Ch 6 Applejack

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 06

Applejack

…awoke that morning to the sound of Apple Bloom singing.

"It's big sis's birthday! Hip hip hooray! There is going to be a party! This afternoon today!"

Applejack on the other hand was not feeling all that joyous. All through he night, the only thing she could think of was Seaweed. "Was she real or am I really going crazy?" She stared down at her boots. They were shining in the morning sun. "No, these boots are proof that I am not crazy. I found these boots for a reason. I need to find that path in the sky."

She put her hat on and went down stairs. On the kitchen table there was a hot breakfast. She ate some toast and some oatmeal then headed out. She ran to the pond where she found Seaweed. Knowing that the boots' magic would allow she to breath under water, she dived in without a moment to spare. She swam around the bottom of the pond looking here and there for Seaweed. But she was nowhere to be seen. Applejack swam back to the surface, then too the shore.

"Where could that little guy gone? She is a fish, it is not like she could walk on land." She walked over to a stump and sat down. "How am I going to find that path?" She sat backed and looked towards the Everfree forest. At the edge of the forest, she saw a rainbow. "Rainbow Dash! She can search the sky for me." She ran over to the rainbow, calling out to Rainbow Dash, but there was no answer.

"If Rainbow Dash didn't make this rainbow, who did?" she wondered. "Wait a second, path in the sky! It was a rainbow that led me home when I was a filly. At that time I was trying to find my cutie mark and the rainbow lead me to it. Could this rainbow lead me to what I lost?" She looked behind her, "This better not take too long, Pinkie Pie would be pretty cross if I missed the big party."

Then with a huge leap (and aid from the magical boots), Applejack jump way up into the air towards the direction of the rainbow. She jumped about a hundred yards then landed in the middle of the Everfree forest. So she jumped again. And again. In and out of the forest, she jumped, following the rainbow. She kept jumping and jumping to the point where she no longer landed in the forest but in a meadow instead.

"I don't think anypony ever been able to get to the other side of the Everfree forest."

She continued to jump in the direction of the rainbow. Jumping in the meadow was easier then jumping in the forest. She jumped and jumped. She jumped over a lake and a herd of deer. She jumped over two other forests. She jumped over a train and she jumped over a small mountain. She jumped over a village that looked similar to Ponyville, but she did not stopped because the rainbow was the only thing on her mind. She jumped over another forest and another meadow and several other lakes and ponds. She jumped and jumped and at one point she noticed that her surroundings were no longer green and lush but instead they were dead and dry.

"I don't think I am in Equestria anymore."

She continued to jump then she suddenly stopped when she noticed that the rainbow bent down into a cave on a cliff. Applejack jumped up to the entrance and cautiously stuck her head in the opening.

"Hello, is anypony there. Hello! Rainbow Dash! Anypony!"

She walked in slowing, still following the rainbow that was floating on the ceiling. The rainbow gave off a glow that made it possible for Applejack to see. She walked until she notice that the cave opened up into a larger cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a grassy green hill with about a hundred trees. On all of the tree were golden apples. Light was coming in from a big opening in the ceiling, shining on the apples, and making them glitter. The rainbow that Applejack was following also happened to vanish. Applejack didn't notice anything else in the room because she eyes were fixed on the apples. She approach one of the trees and reached out to try and pick one put a voice behind she said…

"Hiss, don't touch the apples." Applejack turned around to see a shadowy figure lurking in the shadows. She could only make out his outline. "Don't touch the apples or else he will get you."

"Who will get me?"

"The Pale Pony!"

"Who is the Pale Pony? And why are you hiding in the shadows?"

The figure emerged from the shadows. It was a pony, who was a big as Big Mac. He had a dark red coat with a light red mane. His mane was very messy and over grown.

"Hello Applejack. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Wait, how do you know my name? And who are you?"

"My name is Keepsake, I am the keeper of this apple orchid."

Applejack face showed shock. She couldn't believe who it was standing in front of her.

"Pa, is that really you?"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	7. Ch 7 Keepsake

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 07

Keepsake

…lead Applejack to a small hut where he was staying. The place was cold, damp and smelled like something was molding. She sat down on a couch in the corner. Keepsake offered her cold mush in a cup but she refused.

"I'm not hungry." She then felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was hungry but she didn't want to eat the mush. "Pa why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to leave." Keepsake sat down on a seat across from Applejack.

"Then why did you leave?"

Keepsake didn't answer. He just stared ate the floor.

"You missed so much. Big Mac and I growing up and getting our cutie marks, the birth of your third child. Mama was so sad when you left. She would cry at night because she was so alone. At one point, she got up and left, looking for you I bet. We haven't seen her in years."

"She knows why I left, she knows she can't find me, so why did she go looking?"

"Because she loves you! And if I found you, why can't mama?"

"It's your boots, they are made from the magical golden apples. They give you the power to find this location and the power to not be detected by the Pale Pony."

"Who is the Pale Pony?"

Keepsake didn't answer.

"I asked you a question Pa!"

"Applejack do you remember what happened before I left?"

"No…wait, I think it was a few days before my birthday. I think I was ill or something."

"Yes you were very ill. Each day you got sicker and sicker. There was no cure for what you had. Ma and I worried that you were not going to make it. I then left to search for a cure. But no pony ever heard of your illness. I was getting very desperate, that is when I came across the Pale Pony. When I first met him, he was in the form of a normal pony. He told me he could cure any illness. So I asked him to help me cure my daughter. He said he would do it for a price. I have to buck his orchid of apples. I agreed, thinking the deal was fair. But I was a fool, I was making a deal with a demon from Hell. I didn't know these apples were in an enchanted land. I didn't know I would not be able to leave unless he wanted me to. But maybe it is worth it. You are alive."

"Yes, I remember now. On my birthday, I suddenly felt better. Ma was happy but…it would have been even better if you were there."

"I know, but if I try to leave, the Pale Pony said he would take back his deed he did for me. So in other words, if I leave, you die."

Applejack then got a sick feeling in her stomach. Her parents were gone because of her. "If I died back then, Big Mac and Apple Bloom would have parents. But because of me, they grew up almost like orphans."

"Don't talk like that! Your life is worth more then anything to me. I would do deeds much worse then this to make sure you stay alive."

"But what about mama, she could be dead!'

"Mama is alive, I know."

"How could you know, she disappeared years ago and hasn't been seen since."

"I know because the apples tell me. They tell me many things. They told me when Apple Bloom was born and when you got your cutie mark. They tell me about your life and your friends. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, they sound like wonder ponies and you are fortunate to have friends like them."

Applejack then felt a warm feeling within her heart. Her father was always there watching over her. She then to cry tears of joy, "Oh shoot, there I go crying."

Keepsake then chuckled, a huge smile appeared on his face. "Though, having you here in the flesh is much better."

All of a sudden, a hissing noise filled the air.

"Oh-no, It's the Pale Pony! He mustn't see you, if he does he might kill you."

"But you didn't leave why should he punish you?"

"It's because of your boots, if he finds out I used his apples to make them for you, he will freak. You have to get out of here."

He rushed out of the hut, Applejack following close behind. They ran by the orchid and down the tunnel to the cave's opening.

"This is as far as I can go. Follow the rainbow back to Ponyville. When night falls it should still be visible."

The hissing came again.

"I guess I must get going." Applejack was about to jump.

"Wait!" Keepsake called out.

Applejack turned around, "What is it pa?"

"Happy Birthday Applejack." He said then kissed her on the forehead.

She then turned and jumped back in the direction of the rainbow. Applejack started to cry. She then whispered to herself as she jumped, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	8. Ch 8 Applejack II

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Applejack<strong>

Chapter 08

Applejack

…took her time jumping back to Ponyville. When she finally returned, to the sun was starting to rise over the horizon.

"I bet Pinkie Pie is pretty cross for missing her big party." She landed in Green Apple Acre and walked slowly to the farmhouse. She yawned, "Well, right now I just want to get some sleep." But when Applejack opened the door, she was met with a huge surprise.

"SURPRISE!" cried the voices of several ponies that were standing in her living room.

"Wait, what is going on?" said the surprised Applejack.

"It's your belated birthday silly." Said Pinkie Pie, "You see, yesterday it was your party and everypony was there but you. It was all fun but it was fun not because you weren't there. So instead of partying we went searching for you. I was mad at first for missing your ultra special party but then I was worried."

"We were all worried, Applejack." said little Apple Bloom.

"But then we spotted you in the distance and I thought it would be cool to surprise you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Where were you?" asked Twilight.

"I was looking for the thing I lost and I think I found it."

"So you are no longer looking for gut feelings?" asked Granny Smith.

"Nope, I'm staying right here." Said Applejack.

"Uh, Applejack darling, sorry for butting in but what is that on your feet?" said Rarity.

"Why those are.." Applejack looked down at her feet hoping to see her magical golden boots but instead, she saw her feet covered in mushy brown apple goop. "What happened to my boots?"

"Tip Applejack, nest time you make yourself a pair of boots, don't make them out of apples. They rot, you know." Commented Rarity.

Everypony in the room started laughing. Applejack looked around the room at her friends and family. Their happy faces, their joyful laughter. Applejack felt happy that she was alive and had such good pony as friends. And she knew that in the Pale Ponies layer, Keepsake was laughing too.

"Pinkie Pie." Said Applejack.

"Yes, AJ!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Why don't we have another birthday party tomorrow, and this time I will make it."

"You pinkie promise." Said Pinkie Pie.

"I pinkie promise." Said Applejack.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Thank you for taking the time to read through this story. I know I am not the greatest writer and my grammar is iffy at times.

"Happy Birthday Applejack" was based off a dream I had. However in the dream, the main character was Pinkie Pie. I changed the main character to Applejack because 1) Pinkie Pie through parties 2) the tv series showed her father. In my dream, the father was also the Chief Thunderhooves, which was just weird. Though my dream had a jump/fly part, it was never established why a earth pony could jump/fly. So I added the magical boots which were loosely based off of the seven-league boots.

I might write more MLP Fanfics, though they maybe more comical then this one.


End file.
